Douglas Elton
Douglas Elton, (AKA El Fuego), is a Stunt Driver for the Ghost Hunters. Sometimes, he gets possessed by Ghosts and transformed into a Gloombie. Official Description Douglas once dreamed of becoming a stuntman, a race driver, a wrestler, a pilot and many other things. After many failed attempts (and broken limbs) he ended up as the groundskeeper of Newbury Middle and High School. Now his mechanical skills and fearless approach to danger make him a valuable asset to the team and their efforts to rid Newbury of its hauntings. History Face Your Fears He was working at Newbury High School and was possessed by an unknown Ghost. When Parker and Jack arrived he attacked them with Electrokinetic abilities. Luckily, they caught the Ghost and he was freed from the Ghost's control. When Parker and Jack had to escape he helped them and they reunited with J.B. Vlog Hog Douglas, along with Parker, Jack, and Spencer, head inside Newbury Graveyard to hunt for Ghosts. Before Jack gets devoured by Mamali, Parker shoots the roots holding Jack and he falls. Mamali gets a chance to eat him, but Douglas saves him. After Parker pushes Mamali back into the Mausoleum, Douglas kicks the door shut and they flee back to the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Sink or Swim After getting reports of Ghost activity out on the water, Douglas drives Sweet Sally to the docks. Once they head back, Jack tells him to drive immediately, so they head off and avoided Captain Archibald. Bat Crazy While Parker and Jack enter Newbury Railroad Station to pick up the package, Douglas is sleeping. Only when the Hunters get in trouble is when Parker contacts Douglas to save them. Using his Stunt Truck, he chases after the Ghost Train and uses a trampoline to allow Parker to land the package. Potty Mouth Throughout the entire episode, Douglas is sleeping on the bus and isn't affected even when the bus topples over. Gloom and Doom In an effort to make Parker laugh, Douglas helps Jack perform stunts that only make Parker mad. When the two are hiding away, they discuss what they can do to make Parker laugh and realize she is a cat person. Suddenly, Parker finds them and both begin to scream. Jack shows a cat video for desperation which ends up working as Parker is able to break free of her possession. Appearances Mini-Movie *1. "Face Your Fears" Season One *1. "Vlog Hog" *2. "Sink or Swim" *4. "Bat Crazy" *5. "Potty Mouth" *6. "Gloom and Doom"}} Trivia *His alias of "El Fuego" is Spanish for "The Fire". *He is the most fearless Ghost Hunter as well as the strongest. *Douglas snores and is a very heavy sleeper to the point where not even the bus he is in being toppled over can wake him up. Gallery Screenshotter--GloomandDoomLEGOHiddenSideEpisode6-1’56”.jpg Screenshotter--VlogHogLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode1-0’21”.jpg Screenshotter--PottyMouthLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode5-0’15”.jpg EltonDouglasLab.PNG.png El Fuego.PNG.png Screen Shot 2019-09-08 at 1.26.03 PM.png Screenshotter--SinkorSwimLEGOHiddenSide2019Episode2-0’34”.jpg Screen Shot 2019-09-07 at 1.27.03 PM.png FyF Gloombie Douglas.png|Douglas as a Gloombie from "Face Your Fears". Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Gloombie Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:2019 Category:Minifigures Category:Hidden Side Category:Male